Reigning Memmories
by Sorrowful
Summary: Francoise is a princess, Joe a errand boy for the priest. What happens when he is sent to deliver a package to the palace to the princess?
1. The tragedy

Reigning Memories Chapter 1: Lost  
  
Once upon a time in a faraway land where flowers bloomed and trees swayed, there stood a grand palace. The palace was beautifully built with every perfection imaginable including its young princess. The princess of blonde hair and cerulean sparkling eyes like the dew of the early dawn sighed as she looked out the window in her chamber. The reason why she sighed miserably was because this was the farthest that she would get to the outside. Her parents took great precaution in keeping her safe from everything that moved to anything at all. "Ah dear child be patient, your time will come soon." The young princess looked at her grandfather, her father's father, King Issah Gilmore. "Why hello your majesty." It was custom for even her grandfather and her parents to be addressed royally, but when no one was looking they would affectionately call each other "my little ballerina" and "Grandfather".  
  
The young princess loved to dance. She would secretly perform for the children at the village disguised as a beggar. How she enjoyed those visits. It made her experience true joy, if only for an instance. "Francoise dear, wont you dance for me?" Her grandfather called to her. The princess gradually accepted and began to dance. Gracefully like a swan she moved, flying with the wind and the whispers that it carried. Her grandfather left and the princess felt miserable once again. "One day..." She whispered.  
  
In the other side of the village where immense trees grew and huntsman hunted was a boy. His name Joe Shimamura, he was a helper to the priest of the churches land. "Father Do you need anything?" He asked politely, and even though he was sore from the day's chores he wanted to help in any way possible. He lived in the church with the father as his errand boy. "Ah yes I have an errand my little one. "Yes father, anything you need?" The father looked at the young boy curiously and kindly. He wasn't really a young boy, about 18 years of age. To him thought time had stopped a long time ago when he accepted gods will. "I was to deliver a parchment quill that was especially designed for the young princess at the palace, but the weariness of my bones has slowed me down quite a bit. By the time that I would reach the palace it would be two weeks from now." Joe nodded. "Say no more father I will deliver the quill to the Princess."  
  
"Very well my boy and thank you, you are truly a blessing." The father nodded and patted Joe affectionately on his head softly. "No be off to bed it is getting late and I want you to set off for your journey tomorrow before dawn." Joe nodded and went to bed.  
  
"Princess Francoise do you need anything else?" It was Francoise's best friend Princess Jullisa, "No Jullisa I'm just fine getting ready for bed, would you like some help brushing your hair?" Francoise offered. Jullisa nodded and let her long red hair flow down to her knees. Her delicate amber eyes closed as she felt the brush passing gently through her hair. "Are you going to the village tomorrow Francoise?" Jullisa asked as she opened her eyes once again. "I'm afraid not Jullisa, tomorrow I am to be delivered my quills blessed by the priest." Jullisa looked at her disappointedly after all it had been her that had suggested the village visits. She noticed how sullen and miserable her friend Francoise and came up with the idea. "You're right I can't pass as you tomorrow, you must remain in palace grounds. I'm so sorry perhaps afterwards..." Jullisa commented as Francoise tied her brushed hair in a red ribbon that camouflaged with her fiery hair. To Francoise brushing Jullisa's hair was a comfort to her at night, it felt like a foxes coat and it was silky and long. Sometimes just for fun Francoise would call her Fox. Jullisa never took it seriously and called her Glass Ballerina. They had been the best of friends since childhood. The next day the air was a mist, surrounded by harsh winds. Francoise in her rosy nightgown shivered. Her cheeks turned a slight pink from the cold; she was waiting for her quills.  
  
The wind was howling and he had been walking for 3 hours now, although the journey was long and tiring the optimism of almost reaching his destination kept him going. His mahogany mane brushed in front of his tired amber eyes. Step by step he climbed the steps of the palace. It was a brilliant work of art, he had observed. Since he had remembered he had been an orphan, picked up by the church. He had been living with the father for a long time now, and he admired the father quite a lot. He promised himself of following in the father's footsteps and becoming a monk and then a priest in his lifetime. Perhaps he could help other unfortunate children the way the church; or rather the father had. As long as he did something good for those who had suffered the same fate as he, his mind was at peace. The sky was clearing up and he had reached the palace bridge. Slowly he crossed it with precautions, he was a little clumsy. He held the quills in his pack the father had warned him to be precautious and after all he didn't want to disappoint the father, not after all that he had done to him.  
  
When he reached an inn there was quite the commotion going on. People were passing back and fro.  
  
"Excuse me..." The man who he had tried to ask why the commotion was going on had run off.  
  
"Madam could you ple---" The lady had run off as well.  
  
Joe sighed exasperated and gave up. The inn host was sitting in a chair with a disgusted look on his face. "Excuse me Mr., but could you please tell me what this racket is all about?" Joe asked hopeful that he could provide him the answer.  
  
"Eh youngster be careful yeh hear? The church was burned down today in the morning, the poor priest died."  
  
The world was spinning for Joe. He believed that it wasn't possible, that the man had to be lying. But something in his eyes sorrow perhaps, inclined the truth. "Thank you sir." Joe said in a dry crackled voice and he headed out the door. 


	2. The garden

Title: Reigning Memories Chapter: 2- Arrival at the palace  
  
Joe made his way slowly, without energy or any sort of happiness left in his heart. He walked towards the palace to carry out the priest's last favor to him. "I didn't even get to say goodbye..." Joe said to himself. He made his way to the palace gate.  
  
Meanwhile in her chamber Princess Francoise was warming herself when she saw the strange boy coming towards the palace gate. His expression seemed sullen and lost to her. The young princess sighed and went on looking at him. He carried a small package with him which Francoise assumed were her quills. She realized that this most have been the boy the priest had sent to deliver her quills, she had just received the news that the priest had died in a terrible fire. "Poor boy..." The princess murmured to herself. She dressed herself in her usual gown for the day. She ran to the gate thinking that perhaps, she could help this boy just a little. The boy stopped at the sight of the princess. The princess had forgotten to wear her crown and so Joe didn't know who she was. If he hadn't been so consumed in his sorrow he would have noticed Francoise's kind face. "Welcome to the palace, I am Princess Francoise." Joe nearly fell over with surprise. "You're the princess!" He exclaimed feeling foolish and straitening himself up. Francoise nodded and led him inside the palace grounds. Joe was in awe at the beauty of the palace outside and more now that he had seen the inside. "Ah the boy has arrived!" The King Mortimer greeted Joe with courtesy and Joe clumsily bowed. Francoise let a soft giggle escape her lips. "Daughter we must show our guest some hospitality." The kind boomed. Joe was surprised that Francoise now that he looked better was so delicate, frail, and quiet and her father the complete opposite. The king kneeled in front of a very surprised Joe and said. "Our palace offers it sympathies and support for the lost of the priest. We are truly sorry, and I especially. He was a friend of mines. Joe face went back to its sullen look as he once again remembered the tragedy that had occurred.  
  
"Yes and even though I believe I never did get to meet the priest, I offer you my sympathies as well." Francoise said as she bowed. Joe knew that he would hear this from a lot of people but these people whom he just met, the way they said it broke his heart. He could only nod in anguish. The princess felt disappointed that her efforts had failed and in so made an offer. 'Father May he stay in the palace, for a time." Francoise said. Her father was very precise. If you said "I want one cookie" he would only give you one and no more and so she said "some time" to indicate the unsure ness of the time period. The king nodded. "Yes my clever daughter what a brilliant suggestion, which he shall!" He boomed again. Francoise took Joe's hand and led him through a hallway. Joe still in awe on the sequence of events followed the young princess dazed.  
  
Francoise led him to the palace garden. Joe admired the flowers in every corner. There were daisies, roses, dandelions, and many more flowers that he could not identify. "It's amazing..." Joe said in awe. "Yes I know, I'm so glad that I got to see it feel it for the first time." Joe looked at Francoise in puzzlement. She smiled at him sadly. "Yes it's true; they keep me locked up most of the time."  
  
"How selfish I am concerning the princess with my own problems!" Joe thought to himself. "I am so sorry to burden you with my loss..." Before Joe could finish Francoise put her finger on his lips. ""Hush, you know my mother died a year ago. I still feel the pain, it hurts I know. I just want to help." The princess said to Joe and then she looked away. "I am sorry but I must be going." She left without another whisper of a word and Joe still dazed.  
  
That night...  
  
Joe tossed and turned in the in his bed. Too much pain was strong in his heart, he could not reach sleep. He knew that if he did anyway he would have nightmares. He clenched his fist and became angry with himself. Why hadn't he been there? He could have protected the priest from the terrible fire.  
  
Francoise walked amongst the palace ground as if a ghost, her mind was not at ease. She could not find sleep and decided to take a walk inside of course. Her face was pale, her hair draped over her face. She decided to sneak to the garden perhaps that would calm her. The moon illuminated the flowers and the water drops glittered like diamonds. Francoise eyes shone with uneasiness, her heart beat rapidly. The flowers that surrounded her at that instance were lilies. She now remembered why she had not visited the garden in so long. Her mother had planted the garden, she had loved lilies especially. A pang of pain sprang in Francoise's heart reopening an old wound.  
  
Joe looked out his window; he had a splendid view of the garden. He decided that tomorrow morning he would leave the palace. He didn't want to be a burden at all, a worthless orphan. He looked at the roses, pansies, dandelions, and lilies. He stopped and saw the slender figure of the princess by the lilies and she was crying. "Crying?" Joe asked himself. Several questions aroused in his mind. "Why would she be crying?" He asked himself.  
  
He tiptoed towards the garden sneaking about; he had learned well in order to sneak snacks from the priest. The memory bough a pain so large it caused Joe to gasp for air, after a minute he composed himself and carried on. He tapped the princess gently as to not scare her. His efforts did not succeed the princess jumped in surprised. "Oh Joe, you're simply dreadful for scaring me!" She exclaimed quickly wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean too, I was trying not too I..."  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" The princess cut him off and asked. He only nodded and looked at the full moon as she was. "Princess?" She nodded to acknowledge his question. "Why were you crying?" Francoise froze. How did he see, and suddenly she remembered that she had given him a room with the window the garden. She mentally slapped herself and faked a smile. "I wasn't crying..." She said and she simply started to walk away. "Princess?" Joe asked again without moving. "Yes?" The princess answered this time a little more stiffly. "It's okay to cry." Joe said and he left Francoise shocked in the garden that night.  
  
The next morning everything was in whirlwind. First Joe pinched himself to make sure that this wasn't a dream. After that he took a bath in the most expensive bathroom he had ever seen. And things went like that spending the morning looking at things with awe and admiration of craftsmanship.  
  
Francoise kept a close eye at Joe sensing that there was something that intrigued her about him. She decided to talk to Jullisa for a while and so she didn't know that Joe had asked for permission to go and visit the village.  
  
Francoise put on the rags slowly and carefully, Jullisa applied makeup to make her face look dirty and off she went. Francoise marveled at the humble shops, the friendly people, and those still mourning for the priest. She quickly found the group of children she usually told stories to. To her surprise one new person was amongst them. He looked at her strangely and then he looked wide eyed. Francoise immediately recognized him, it was Joe. "Princess, what are you doing here?!" He Exclaimed.  
  
A/N: I hope that this chapter is liked by all, I personally think it went very well. If you think otherwise thought I would greatly appreciate if you told me, I love constructive criticism. By the way I'd to thank GoldAngel2, and Wwhiteclover because of their support. In fact I would like to thank everyone! Oh and I would like to also appologize for the mess up of the chapters!!  
  
Yuki: Hey wait up don't close this chapter yet, there something I need to ask you. DarkAngel004: What is it? Yuki: When are you going to update "My Swan Princess" and "After the clock strikes midnight, oh and not to mention "Dear Diary"? DarkAngel004: Um.. I don't know I'm sort of all out of ideas and this one just hit me so I had to focus on this. Besides I'm all focused and concentrated into making this fic the best it can be, hopefully I'll update one of my other fics this week. Yuki: Whew! Thank god. Well then bye. I can't wait until the next chapter! DarkAngel004: No prob! Bye! 


	3. Petite Matchmakers

Title: Reigning Memories Chapter: 3 : Petite Matchmakers  
  
"Do you know her Joe?" Asked Carrie Ann the smallest of the group. Everyone's attention was diverted towards his sudden outburst. Francoise pleaded him to keep quiet with her eyes. "No, Im so sorry Miss I mistook you for someone..." Joe lied. Francoise let out a sigh. "Francoise, Francoise play with me!" Carrie Ann insisted. "Of course I'll play with you." Joe watched how different Francoise seemed. Free, happy, and beautiful. Beautiful? Joe asked himself. Why would I think of that? He asked himself.  
  
When Joe finally convinced the children to play a game together he snuck away with Francoise. "Princess what are you doing here!" He hissed. "Why are you asking?" Francoise said defiantely. "Arent you supposed to be at the palace?" Joe asked a little gentler. Francoise nodded and looked down. "I'm sorry I truly am, but you try and be princess, locked up between four walls all your life." She said as she sigh. Joe felt guilty. "I suppose that it wouldn't be much fun now would it?" Francoise said as a tear escaped her eye. Joe felt really badly and uncounsiously wiped the tear away. "Come on...Francoise." He said as he took her hand and led her to the children.  
  
Meanwhile with the children...  
  
"Hey guys did you see the way Joe looked at Francoise?" Said Tommy the oldest and 12 years of age. "Of course, they're in love you know." State Carrie Ann as if it was an obvious fact. "Well we have to do something about it!" Exclaimed Maria after a pause. "What should we do?" Asked Ralphy who was only 7. "Hmm, I have an idea!" Exclaimed Carrie Ann grinning madly. The four children huddled together and Carrie Ann whispered her plan. Maria let out a series of giggles and stopped as she saw Francoise and Joe approaching.  
  
They continued as they were without a hint of suspicion, but secretly every once in a while the children would wink at one another. Ounce the sun set and the sky began to darken Francoise tugged Joe's sleeve. "We'd better head back, its getting late." She whispered. Joe nodded and Francoise called Jullisa using a neighbors phone. (A/N: I'm pretty sure that phones didn't exist just yet, but just please bare with me!) "Jullisa lets me some place so I can change my clothes." She whispered the phone. Jullisa agreed and they met at an old in. The moon was beginning to rise and Joe was beginning to worry himseld. Francoise had been changing for more than half and hour, finally she came out. She looked much cleaner, her hair was brushed neatly and her clothes washed and ironed. She smiled and motioned for them to leave. They bid farewell to the children and left off to the palace.  
  
The children huddled up again. "I think we should give ourseleves a name." Maria suggested. Tommy though for a while and nodded. "We'll call each other the "Petite Matchmakers."  
  
"What does petite mean?" Aske Carrie Ann. "It mean small, Caroline no get home were all late!" Tommy exclaimed. Carrie Ann pouted at the use of her full name and stomped off half angry because she had gotten scolded and half giddy because of the plan that would bring two individuals together.  
  
A/N: Hi guys! I know that this chapter is extremely short, but it turned out great in the end, ne? Well until next time. 


	4. Plan Matchmaker

Chapter 4: Plan Matchmaker  
  
The next morning the children now "The Petite Matchmakers" met up in a deserted pond at the edge of town. "Did you do it Carrie Ann?" Tommy whispered. Carrie Ann nodded her head. "I sure did, I put salt and peppermint oil in Francoise shirt she should be sick for at least 3 days." The children smiled to one another. "And in those three days Joe will have to take care of Poor little Francoise." Maria said as she stifled a giggle. Ralphy snickered. "I hope this works." Tommy said looking at the sky wondering whether the old "remedy" had taken effect yet.  
  
In the Palace (Francoise's Chamber).....  
  
Achoo! Achoo! Francoise sneezed again and again as her nose turned a redder color. "Are you all right?" Asked a startled Joe who had heard her all the way from his room. "Quite all right." Francoise managed. Joe scoffed. Suddenly the king came through the door. "Daughter what is it that ails you?" He commanded more than asked. Francoise could not answer because she was too busy sneezing. "What she means is that, she has unusually attracted a cold to herself." Joe told the king. Jet, the Kings advisor looked over at the pair and snickered. "That's not all she attracted to her..." He commented. Joe turned a bright red, Francoise turned redder than before. "When I'm cured you are going to pay Jet Link." Francoise thought as she sneezed again.  
  
Joe was left in charge of Francoise while the king was away and secretly he was glad.  
  
"Do you need anything Francoise, I mean Princess Francoise?" Joe asked later that evening. "Well you may call me Francoise and no I don't need anything." Francoise said quietly trying to figure out why she had suddenly caught this cold.  
  
Meanwhile in someone's Evil Lair.....  
  
That kingdom will be mine! Screeched Scarl. Scarl had attacked the kingdom year ago even before Francoise was born, but the king had defeated his powerful magic and banned him to what had turned into his lair. Today King William I will conquer your precious kingdom, and you daughter will be my beautiful bride. Scarl let out a ear splitting laugh and continue to plan away.  
  
Little did he know that June the cooks daughter had been overhearing his evil attempts. June was a little younger than Francoise by a year. Her brown hair was messily flowing in the wind and her blue eyes reflected horror, June hurried away to tell her father the news. She ran in the palace and left several guards staring. Unfortunately for her she bumped into the King's advisor Jet Link. "I'm so sorry sir I---"  
  
"Its all right nothing but an accident..." June looked to the face of the advisor. She had never seen his face close up; he was always hurrying away with the king. Suddenly June felt herself staring and looked away so that he could not see her blush. "Thank you, but I must be on my way I just overheard something terrible!"  
  
"What did you overhear Miss--?"  
  
"June, its June. I overheard Scarl the evil magician that the king had managed to lock up plotting to attack the kingdom." Jet's eyes filled with concern. "I will come with you; the king will not doubt your word this way." Jet said. June let out a grateful sigh and Jet arranged a trip for them to where the king was headed.  
  
"Francoise will you tell me something?" Joe asked as nightfall was coming. "Yes you may, what is it?" Said a very exhausted Francoise. "Well I mean aren't you, your age....aren't you engage?" Francoise let a small smile escape her lips. "Yes I have been." Joe felt his heart shattered. "So many times but for some reason that suitors that have been engaged to me somehow don't seem to make it to this palace." She snickered and let a soft laugh escape her pretty face. Joe felt confused. "What do you mean "Don't make it in here?" He asked. "Well you see, I've always believe that well... A small blush crept up Francoise face. "That I should marry the man that I love not to be arranged with just anyone." Joe felt relieved. "You see Jullisa makes certain ::cough:: accidents happen." Francoise said now hiding her face so that Joe would not see her laugh. "What sort of accident?" Joe asked wondering what the princess had cooked up. "Oh I don't know broken carriages, horrible rumors, and wrong directions. I could go on forever." Francoise said between a fit of giggles. Joe had to laugh as well. "You are one resourceful princess." He said between smiles.  
  
Carrie Ann and the rest of the children were watching the whole thing. "Think we should punish Francoise for no telling us she's a princess?" Whispered Ralphy. The children shook their heads.  
  
"Things are going well wouldn't you agree my fellow matchmakers?" Everyone nodded at Maria's comment.  
  
"Phase two of Matchmaker plan, the kiss." Carrie Ann said careful not to giggle. The children nodded and watch Francoise and Joe enjoying themselves. 


	5. A trip in the carriage

Chapter 5: A trip in the carriage  
  
In the Palace....  
  
I'm three days time the Princess felt much better with the help of Joe. The children had put them in quite the situations but unfortunately none of them seemed to work. "Aww, why isn't it working?" Carrie Ann whined. Tommy hushed her and motioned for them to follow. "My sister June went with the kings advisor to attend some very funny business. When she gets back home I'm going to ask her to ask the advisor to help us. Right now I am meeting with my cousin Emma; she's 14 and should get some more ideas." All of a sudden a girl about 14 years of age walked towards the children. Her brown hair was in a long braid and her black eyes looking at the children. Tommy hugged her and she sat down on a stone.  
  
"There's some good news and bad news, which one you want to hear first?" She asked the children crossing her arms across her chest. "Definitely good news." Carrie Ann said at last. "The good news is that I do have an idea which I will explain later."  
  
"And the bad news?" Asked Tommy fearfully. "Unfortunately the funny business is that the evil magician Scarl who had been banished long ago by the brave king William is up and plotting again." The children gasped and some even began to cry, namely Ralphy. "Ay, don't worry the soon to be- Prince Joe will defeat him easily."  
  
"How?" Carrie Ann asked in a tiny voice. "That is a secret of mines that you children should not know, now shall you come over to my house to have dinner?" Before any of the children could register the question a fancy looking carriage stood before them. "Miss Emma your carriage awaits you." Emma smiled nodded and motioned for the children to follow. Everyone was too bewilder to say anything.  
  
With Jet and June....  
  
June fidgeted uneasily while looking out the window of the carriage. Jet saw her troubled face and decided to lighten up the mood. "Why the glum face, miss?" June straitening up her slouched shoulders and blushed slightly. "Don't get me wrong I'm glad for all of this... She motioned for the luxury that surrounded her. "But the thing is that I'm very worried about the kingdom and the princess." Jet nodded and grimace. "Yes, Scarl has never been an easy adversary and he may have grown more powerful over theses years.... Who knows what could be going on in that evil, no good mind of his." June laughed at the advisor words and Jet smiled as well. He had lightened up the mood without even knowing it.  
  
June looked once again out the window and began daydreaming. Jet began to look at her more closely. "She's actually pretty." He thought to himself. June looked at Jet startled. "What is it, do I have something on my face?" June asked feeling around her face to see if anything was there. Jet stopped her hand over her cheek with his own and for a moment he felt a tingling sensation. They both backed away blushing. Maybe this trip was going to be more than they both had imagined.  
  
A/N: Short I know but I promise that the next chapter will be very long! What will happen with Jet and June, and what about Scarl's evil plan? Don't forget about the developing relationship between Francoise and Joe, when will the answers be revealed? All in the next chapter "A lost now found prince" Hmmm I wonder who that could be. 


	6. The lost prince

Title: Reigning Memories Chapter: 6  
  
In Some Unknown Kingdom (who will be identified soon).....  
  
Princess Emma of the Condor kingdom looked out at the spacious sea. The clear water trickled down the rocks and reflected the sky. The princess sighed and stroked the water with her right hand gently. Her eyes that had been praised by many were now full of sorrow and misguidance. Today would mark 12 years since she had become an only child. She had once had an older brother but he had disappeared in a riot one day. A small tear escaped her eye and fell onto the water causing ripples in the calm sea.  
  
"Princess is anything wrong?" The princess turned around to find herself face to face with the kingdom's knight Sir George. "Nothing is wrong dear knight; I am just weeping over the loss of my brother." The knight nodded vigorously and sighed. "Yes your brother was quite the prince, but the king is calling for you dear princess come along.  
  
If anyone would have heard the knight and princess talk they would have thought that they had great affection for each other and secretly they did, although there stood a great obstacle in their way. Princesses were strictly condemned to marry wealthy princes or kings from other lands. Emma usually sighed at the thought and sometimes stuck out her tongue when no one was looking, but today her head was filled with thoughts about her lost brother.  
  
Meanwhile in the palace.....  
  
Francoise sniffled and sighed. She had been ordered by the doctor of the palace strict bed rest and frankly she was beginning to despise her bed. "Oh c'mon it can't be that bad, I mean you can rest from endless speeches and suitors." Jullisa said trying to cheer up the gloomy princess. Francoise only sighed and tried to smile which came out as an even deeper frown.  
  
"Oh come on Francoise your acting like your dying come on lets sneak outside for a little bit of fresh air, shall we? Francoise lightened up at the first suggestion in the day that she actually agreed to voluntarily. Just as they were going to exit the doorway to the palace Francoise found herself starring at a pair of very worried amber eyes. "Joe, I didn't expect to see you here." Francoise said hastily as she tried to think of an excuse.  
  
"Where do you think you were going?" Jullisa rolled her eyes and looked sternly at Joe. "You mean where we are going, come on Francoise lets go this servant boy can't stop us." Joe felt his pride shatter; Francoise saw his face fill with pain as the reminder hit him. "No Jullisa, Joe is right I will rest and he is not just a servant boy. In fact he is the former priest's assistant and in so I consider his rank higher than even mine. I command you to apologize right now." Jullisa was shocked; she had never heard Francoise use this kind of tone on her, not on anyone. Jullisa snapped out of her trance and bowed ashamedly. "I'm sorry Sir." She said as she gritted her teeth. She had never been so embarrassed in her life.  
  
Jullisa left not being able to look into Francoise or Joe's face. Francoise saw the angry look in Joe's eyes linger and sighed heavily. "Please don't be offended, Jullisa is from a family of rich aristocrat and she is accustomed to speak as so." Joe smiled at the princess and said "Thanks for sticking up for me Francoise, thanks a lot." Francoise smiled back grateful to see his eyes back to their kind selves and found her warm up for no apparent reason. She disappeared to her chamber and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
In the carriage with Jet and June.....  
  
June shifted uncomfortable; the all expensive carriage was getting awfully cramped up. And the fact of not bathing in quite a few days made her sick to her stomach. Jet saw her disapproving sigh and decided to order a halt. "Why the halt?" June asked with a worried expression fearing for the worst. "Just want to camp for the day to freshen up." Jet said as he smirked at June liberated expression. "Yes!" She exclaimed forgetting where she was and with whom she was. She looked at a grinning Jet and she immediately stopped feeling very embarrassed. "Sorry." She said quietly. Jet decided to stretch. June laughed at his funny way of stretching and the tension once again disappeared. "Miss June where would you like to go first?" Asked Jet as they had arrived at the mall of the town.  
  
June was fazed by all of the stored and all she could see was all the dresses that she would try on, but suddenly she realized she had no money. She sighed with defeat and looked at the ground. Jet immediately saw her problem and tried to make up an excuse to pay for the things without hurting her pride. "You know that king will reward you grandly for your warning about Scarl." He said dawdling with his finger feeling an unnerving sensation all of a sudden. June still looked disappointed but a little more focused on what jet was saying. "I think that I should give you the money in advance and not bother the king with it, after all with that Scarl he is going to have a lot on his hands." June smiled and before any of them knew it she was hugging the advisor tightly and Jet stood there grinning at June as he hugged her back.  
  
They shopped at every shop that was there and June had changed into a dress much more fitting of a lady. (A/N: I'm not going to describe her dress as much as I am tempted to do so, I want to move onto more important things in this story.) Jet could only gaze at June who was acting like a normal teenage girl would at a mall and smiled to himself. They were going to get along just fine. He thought to himself.  
  
Back at the palace with Francoise and Joe...  
  
Joe watched the sleeping princess, sleeping peacefully. He smiled at her acknowledging her beauty. He sighed and sat down in a chair that had been placed at the Princess bedside. "You're truly beautiful on the inside and outside." Joe whispered to the sleeping princess. Francoise murmured something that Joe could not quite understand and the she regained her peaceful state.  
  
In Condor Palace...  
  
"You mustn't look so glum my dear Princess Emma." Sir George said as he smiled upon the frowning princess. "I'm afraid that I cannot help it dear knight, my brother is lost and our father has given up on finding him." The knight nodded gravely knowing that his efforts had failed. "Then let's begin searching again!" Exclaimed the knight and he saw the Princess face go from surprise to a happy smile. The knight cherished the moments when he could make the princess happy. In his mind she was his princess, and his only. His standard would not let him though. If only.... If only the king weren't so harsh with the laws he would ask, do anything to prove his love for the princess Emma.  
  
Back at the Palace  
  
The sun hit the water like a sparkling glass vase illuminating everything in sight. Joe admired the view while every once in a while he would check up on the sleeping princess. He didn't know why but for some reason he felt afraid that she might disappear one day. Suddenly he saw her moving and she abruptly opened her eyes. "Princess is there anything wrong?" Joe asked with immense concern. The princess shook her head and smiled to reassure Joe.  
  
"It's nothing; I just want to um....stretch. The princess meant to say dance but she wouldn't dance for anyone but her grandfather she feared Joe's reaction to her dancing. Joe sensed her uncomfortable shift in her face and in the atmosphere and decided to go outside for some fresh air and more importantly to leave her alone. "I'm going down in the garden to get some fresh air." Joe said as he began to walk out the door. He could have sworn he heard the princess sigh in relief, but he didn't dare look back in fear of suspicion.  
  
It was even better up close. The garden was frosted by bits of rain dew and it was an outstanding view. Joe took a deep breath taking in everything around him. He looked up at the sky and once at the castle. He realized that the Princess room's window was just above him. He saw a figure move rapidly and gracefully and feared if the princess might be in any danger and so he decided to take a peak into her room. Instead he saw the princess dance like a beautiful swan. He climbed up the balcony and sat unnoticed. He clapped and the princess almost jumped in shock. The princess had tripped over her dress from being so startled and Joe saw it in time. He dashed for her with amazing speed and caught her just in time. He found his face merely 1 inch apart from hers. He could feel her breath on his face, her trembling body from the impact of the trip. He suddenly felt the urge to kiss her. He leaned closer and then.....  
  
A/N: I made it long as I promised, and also I started a new fanfic called "Whispers in the Wind" I hope that people like how my work is coming along!! ^_~ Please R/R!!!  
  
\ 


	7. Tommorow I leave

Title: Reigning Memories Chapter: 7  
  
In the palace....  
  
He leaned closer and then.... There was a loud knock at the door. Francoise jumped and knew immediately that from the force used in the knock it had to be her father. "Why is father here, and so soon?" Francoise whispered to herself still shaky from being so closed to Joe. Joe was still shocked at himself and his actions. How could he ever speak to the princess again? The king stood at the door looking over at his daughter who seemed a little shaky, from his knocked he guessed. He saw Joe who was pretending to look out the window. "My dear boy! How good to see that you handled my daughter with care!" The king boomed at he smacked Joe in the back, which to him was a pat. "Uh.thanks." Joe said uncertain whether to tell the king of the sudden events that had taken place.  
  
With the children...  
  
"Aww that was so close!" Maria said now leaning again the palace wall. "I know they almost kissed, if it wasn't for the interruption." Tommy admitted fumbling with his fingers. "We need another plan to prevent any interruptions." Carrie Ann said after a long pause. The children nodded. "Unfortunately I cannot help you on this one guys." Said Emma who has snuck away from her body guards for a while. "You guys should know that Emma here is a princess." Said Tommy with a smirk. The children stared at a fidgeting Emma. "Yes it is true, from the land of Condor. I am here in search of my brother Prince Joe. Now let's get the two people together that you mention-- " Before Emma could finish Carrie Ann blurted out "Joe's a prince?!"  
  
"I beg your pardon Caroline, do you know him?" Emma said with hope and excitement all rushing in her heart. "He's the priest attendant, the one who just died. He's also the guy we are trying to get Princess Francoise with." Said Ralphy. Emma couldn't believe it; her brother had been there all along. Trying to contain her excitement she said as slowly as possible so that the children could understand; "If the Joe that you speak of is the Joe that I am in search of then he is a legitimate prince, which means he can marry Princess Francoise legally!" She exclaimed already imagining the meeting between her lost brother and herself. Carrie Ann's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Marriage!" She squealed in delight. The other children could barely contain themselves from chattering away with wedding plans with each other. "Hush children! They will hear us, besides we are far from marriage plans." Hissed Emma. "First they must admit to each other that they love each other, and then the marriage will be arranged."  
  
"So are you going to tell him that he's a prince?" Asked Ralphy who was trying to keep up? "No not yet, if I do then he will be sent to Condor to take care of the Kingdom and that would destroy all of our plans." Emma was tempted very badly to run and hug Joe and reunite with her lost brother but for the sake of his and the children's happiness, she best not. Emma's black hair which was tied in a lace pink ribbon shook as she shook her head and quieted the children once more. Her amber eyes which were exactly like her brothers shimmered worriedly. "Quiet please we'd get caught, and then everything will be ruined." The children immediately quieted down and listened intently to Emma's words. "Tomorrow we will...."  
  
With Jet and June....  
  
"What!" Exclaimed an infuriated Jet. "What do you mean the king left already, this is important?" He shouted at the man who was telling him about the Kings whereabouts. "Jet please calm down, this is not a problem." Said a very embarrassed June who people were starring at. Jet calmed down as he saw June's blush of embarrassment and he realized that everyone's attention was focused on them. He cleared his throat. "Well, ahem...since the king left I, his advisor shall leave as well. Come on Miss June." June followed him quietly trying to ignore the looks that they received at they passed by. She let out a sigh of irritation as soon as they were out of sight. "I'm sorry...." Jet mumbled. June looked at him biting her lip. "Um I...well I.... I was never good at apologies." Jet said with a shrug. "What are you doing? Have you no self control?" June asked forgetting who she was talking to, all she cared about was that she was going to give him a piece of her mind.  
  
With the children.....  
  
Emma finished telling the children her plan and they all quietly nodded in agreement and rushed home. "Quite the characters aren't they Princess Emma?" Sir George said from the shadows. Emma stiffened. "How did you find me?" The knight shrugged. "I don't know, um I followed you." He said sarcastically. Emma gulped. Sir George was about to give Emma one of his long lectures about ditching her body guards when she looked him in his eyes. Sir George could never stay upset with her for long; his love for her did not allow it. "Princess please be careful..." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder. She nodded and let out a sigh. "Let's go...." Emma said glumly she hated to disappoint the knight. "What's wrong Princess Emma?" Emma slouched her shoulders against her carriages door. "I disappointed you, I'm sorry." Emma looked away not wanted to feel even guiltier. "Is that all?" Sir George said with a small teasing point in his voice. Emma smacked him for teasing her and dragged him into the carriage. The knight was rubbing his cheek feeling the mark that she had left when he looked at the pretending to be upset princess; she was looking out the window in the other side of the carriage. He was about to tell her how un lady like that was but let go of the grudge and sighed instead. The things he did for love.  
  
At the palace...  
  
The king had come and went and neither Francoise nor Joe had spoken a word.  
  
"Princess---"  
  
"Joe--"  
  
They both quieted down at the sound of each others voice and looked at each other. Joe was the first one who spoke. "Princess Francoise I will understand if you wish for me to leave." Francoise shook her head thoroughly. "No please don't leave." She whispered barely audible. That's all Joe needed to hear. He knew that he had fallen in love with the Princess, and that she was forbidden. No words were needed to express their sorrow towards their discovery.  
  
"I shall leave tomorrow morning." Joe said suddenly not daring to look at the princess.  
  
Francoise could only nod in grief as she turned away.  
  
A/N: Thank you everybody for the support, especially whiteclover who has become one of my best friends. I have taken a vow to honor the series Cyborg 009 because it was taken of by Toonami, by writing the best I can. I know that this chapter was short but I can't help it ^_~ I promise that I won't disappoint you guys. 


	8. The kings solution

Title: Reigning Memories Chapter: 8  
  
In the palace....  
  
A sparrow chirped and bathed in the morning light outside of Francoise window. Francoise sighed remember the past days events. She felt a heart aching pain in her chest that almost didn't let her breathe. Everyone else was clueless to what was happening, or at least that's what she thought....  
  
With Jet and June  
  
After giving Jet a well heard lesson June stomped off to the carriage. She felt furious that such an advisor could act so childish and foolishly. Jet still couldn't figure out what has hit him. His ears were still ringing from June's harsh words. The guards were helping him the carriage seeing as he couldn't do it himself.  
  
June refused to look at such an insolent advisor and Jet was still dazed. June felt a sudden pang in her heart as if something terrible was happening, and suddenly she remembered. In between all the fuss over their embarrassing scene they both had forgotten about Scarl's threat. "The princess is in danger!" June said out of nowhere. Jet snapped out of his trance and immediately caught on what she was saying. "Make this carriage go as fast as it can please, the kingdom is in danger." The driver whip lashed the horses and they were on their way. "I just hope that it isn't too late..." June whispered to herself.  
  
In the palace...  
  
Why? That's the word that kept ringing in Francoise's head. "Stupid rules...." She said to herself no caring whether anyone would hear her. She was suffering a great deal and she wondered if Joe was too. She couldn't have been more right.  
  
Joe walked sullenly pacing back and forth in his room, stopping every once in a while to put something else in his tiny suitcase. He didn't want to leave the palace, but he had too. Was it fair? It never was. Joe had learned by now that life wasn't fair. Ever since he found out his parents has perished he began to understand that concept. And then the death of the priest, he realized that everything he loved was being taken from him little by little.  
  
Sunshine bounced off the other buildings outside his window. He took a good look at the princess's window and caught a glimpse of her pacing back and forth. He smiled sadly to himself and let the tears drop and fall on the floor. He closed his eyes not wanting to cry anymore but it was inevitable.  
  
With the children....  
  
"It's not fair!" Whined Carrie Ann as she cried on Emma's already soaked shoulder. "Hush little one, sometimes something aren't meant to be...." Emma said to the petite child not even believing her own words. She knew what Francoise and Joe were passing through, but at least her knight was in sight everyday. Just thinking of him leaving broke her heart. She has to do something, she just had too. But what?  
  
In the palace....  
  
"Sire, I have some bad news concerning the boy and the Princess." The king may have acted as if he wasn't aware but he was more alert of the happening then Francoise herself. "Yes I know of their affections, something must be done. I cannot afford to have my lovely daughter fall in love with a mere child as himself." The king fidgeted uncomfortably. He wouldn't allow anything to ruin his name and the name of his daughter, even if it meant going to the extremes.  
  
With the children....  
  
Emma had come to a decision. She thought it over and over again and there was no other way. She spoke to the children very gently. "I will tell my brother of his origin, and he will be sent back to Condor for a while. After he has settled it all perhaps he can come back to his ideal of marrying the princess..." Not only were here words pure lies but they were impossible. By the time that Joe would return from Condor the princess would have long been wed. "Liar!" Chanted Carrie Ann. Emma sighed the petite child has seen through her words. "There is no other way...." Carrie Ann began to cry once more. "Unless..." Ideas were pouring into Emma's head. "Unless he announces their engagement at a ball that I will hold!" She suddenly exclaimed a smile lighting her face up. The children stopped to let the words sink in and suddenly were laughing together and smiling at Emma, they plan would work after all! Sir George watched once more from the shadows, this time well aware that Emma knew of his presence. "Emma you are truly unique..."  
  
In the palace....  
  
"Sire our guards have spotted a group of children and a young lady hanging around the castle for the couple of days. The king was thoughtful for a moment, and sighed. Too many things were happening at once.  
  
With the children....  
  
Emma crept quietly to the garden were Joe was sadly admiring the garden for one last time. "Good day Mr. Shimamura." Greeted Emma constricting herself from screaming "Brother!" Joe was uncertain whether he has met the young women that had greeted him and merely nodded.  
  
"I am here to deliver some important news." Emma said as monotonous as possibly. "Yes what it is?" Joe said in a tone that clearly indicated sorrow. "It has been discover that you sir are my brother, a prince."  
  
Joe jumped. "Excuse me who are you?" He asked politely not wanted to sound rude. "I am Princess Emma from Condor Kingdom and you are my long lost brother Prince Joe.  
  
Emma explained everything and at the end of her tale Joe was amazed and still bewildered. "I-I'm a prince?" He said looking at Emma's face for any sign of a lie. She nodded giddily and led him into the main part of the garden. She embraced him in a sisterly hug to welcome him into the family, and Joe returned the acknowledgement.  
  
Unknown to both of them the King and princess were strolling by the garden at that moment. The king wanted to clear up her "crush" for the boy. The King and Princess saw Emma and Joe hugging ignorant to their discovery. "Joe..." Francoise said hearing her heart shatter before she blacked out. The king has found his solution.  
  
A/N: I will say this much, I am so overwhelmed with the support that I am receiving. Thank you all, please keep reviewing. I would especially like to thanks GoldAngel2 because her reviews are so very creative and inspire me even more every step of the way. I know I've said it like a million times but I could never say it enough, thank you all! By the way the next chapter will be posted when the count reaches 55 reviews. 


	9. Kidnapped

Title: Reigning Memories Chapter: 9 - The king's lie  
  
In the palace....  
  
Francoise looked outside as tears warmed her cheeks. It was pitch black and the stars illuminated some patches of the palace garden. It had all been a lie; his affections for her had been trickery. After she had woken up from fainting her father informed her that the girl whom she has seen Joe embracing was in fact his fiancée. He also told her that she sent him to spy on their Kingdom, and he was only playing with her love towards him. At first Francoise couldn't believe it, she refused to believe it, but seeing that Joe hadn't come to explain himself or at least apologize for it she assumed that it was true.  
  
Francoise felt an aching pain in her heart, but not of the events that had happened; she sensed that something was wrong. She felt as if something terrible was going to happen. She was right, no less than an hour later a dark shadow seeped through her window and into her chambers. Francoise thought that it witchcraft but couldn't confirm her thought because second later she was gagged and knocked out.  
  
At the palace of Condor....  
  
Emma paced back and forth with her brother. Her happiness has vanished into an abyss because of the terrible events that had formed. Once she got her hands on the king, he surely wouldn't live. He had laughed in their faces, and spoke about his plan to lie to his daughter. Joe was still in disbelief, he was thinking about how much Francoise must have hated him right now. Emma couldn't console him either; deep in her chest something troubled her. She stepped into the balcony where she found Sir George looking at the stars; he quickly bowed to her, acknowledging her. She curtsy and let out a sigh of remorse. How could this have happened?  
  
Emma had invited the children to stay at the palace, with the permission of Joe. Emma looked at the stars and looked below her balcony at a pair of bored children. Using her finger she manipulated the stars into pictures without the children noticing her, causing them to "Ah" and "Ooh." The thing was that Emma was a young recent witch. Her big secret which she kept from everyone, everyone but Sir George was that. He had found out because she has used her magic to save his life once.  
  
The knight could not admired the stars beauty that night or applaud Emma's control of her magic because his happiness too was soured. He also had a secret. He was in fact and angel sent from the heavens to watch Emma's powers grow correctly. That was a secret that he could not even speak to Emma herself. He let out a barely audible sigh to no one in particular. He looked at Emma her amber eyes, tears that were threaten to spill. He automatically embraced her and let her spill her tears. This was one mess that was going to be hard to fix.  
  
Emma came inside, Sir George following her. She reluctantly climbed up her attics steps and into the center of the attic. There laid a book, ancient, pages creased with age. The book had helped Emma out of tough situation quite a bit. She looked at each page one after another very carefully until suddenly she stopped.  
  
In big letters it said "Memory Spell", it was perfect! Sir George took a peak at what the young witch had stumbled upon and horror struck him. How could he tell her how dangerous the spell was without revealing his identity? He had to; his problem would be set outside for a moment.  
  
"Stop!" He exclaimed just loud enough for Emma to hear only. She turned around with a very puzzled look on her face. "You must not use that spell, it is very dangerous." Emma slammed the book shut causing a disturbing noise. She turned around sharply at Sir George. "Why and how would you know?" Her mother had warned her that warlocks and evil sorcerers might disguise themselves to take her powers. "The thing is Emma that..., well you see I am an angel sent to guide you and see how your powers are coming along.  
  
(A/N: I had just watched charmed, I couldn't help it... -_- # Bare with me)  
  
Emma took in the information, sighed, and almost dropped if not caught by Sir George. "Miss Emma are you feeling all right?"  
  
"Too much stress, its all." Emma resounded but her tired voice contradicted her words. "You must rest." Sir George said eyeing her suspiciously. Emma shook her head. "Listen I have to solver this, it may get out of hand by tomorrow." Sir George gave in. "Fine, but please be careful with how much magic you use." Emma nodded and began to formulate a plan in her head.  
  
In Scarl's Lair....  
  
"Ah, phase one of my plan completed!" He screeched as he took his disguise off. He had posed as the king and had successfully kidnapped the Princess. "Nothing makes me happier then breaking someone's heart." Scarl said to his crony as they nodded to each of his words. He, of course was referring to Joe and Francoise. Neither of them was going to know what was going to hit them.  
  
Francoise fidgeted falling deeper and deeper into unconsciousness. Her last thought was the face of Joe, his amber eyes looking at her. "Joe, come and save me...." She murmured before drifting into complete unconsciousness.  
  
A/N: Wow thanks everyone for the quick reviews! By the way GoldAngel2, if you're reading this, didn't you say that someone (I believe I forgot) gave you the summaries of the second season of Cyborg 009? If it turns out to be that way, could you please email them to me? I'm still displeased at Toonami for taking it off, so would you please email that to me? Please?  
  
Anyways I think that since I have no school tomorrow because of a Jewish holiday, a new chapter if of course the reviews reach 65, will be up. Well, farewell I must get started on another chapter. Oh I almost forgot, before this week that's coming up ends I'll have updated all my stories, ALL. I hope that you all enjoyed my new chapter and hope that this story will be to your liking. Thanks a bunch guys! 


	10. Shortcomings

Title: Reigning Memories Chapter: 10- Shortcomings  
  
In the palace...  
  
It was a dull afternoon, with stormy clouds proceeding to cover the aquamarine sky. A calm but sharp wind ruffled the petite princess's hair, as well as the autumn leaves that had fallen long ago. Covering the ground in yellows, oranges, and faded tips of green the leaves made the earth into a colorful pattern. The clouds which were a dashing white with a thin layer on the edge of gray threatened to lash out thunder any second.  
  
Francoise stood there quietly looking at the placid landscape, motionless. She took a moment to admit the turning of the seasons, but alas nothing mattered anymore. Francoise had been a noble and a rich princess all her life; she thought that she knew about the shortcomings of the world, If only she truly knew. She didn't know of slavery, the poor, and the hungry and homeless out in her kingdom. She had called her grandfather to speak with, she desperately needed some companionship.  
  
She sat in her satin chair rocking back and forth, the repeated motion making her sleepy. Her heart matching every rock of the chair like a duet. Slowly the door opened, and their stood her grandfather whose expression quickly turned into a frown when he laid eyes on her. He could tell that she was unhappy, which made him unhappy as well. Her grandfather sat down in a chair across from her, studying her carefully. After a long pause of observing her he finally said, "Dear child, what ails you?". Francoise didn't have the strength to even shake her head and deny it, crying for so many days had really taken its toil on the young princess. She barely whispered in a raspy voice, "Grandfather why?". The retired king shook his head and sighed. He had never seen his granddaughter this unhappy before.  
  
In the Condor Kingdom Palace...  
  
Emma sat impatiently and helplessly in her bed. She felt so depressed seeing her brother's situation, and her own. She had always been able to hide her situation from others sometimes even from Sir George himself, but with the weight of her brothers as well, she couldn't well take it. Her black hair hung lazily on her back like a blanket sheltering her. Oh how she wished that she could go somewhere where something would shelter her from the pain. It was all her fault, if she had just waited a little longer to get acquainted with her brother before hugging him, if she would have explained... So many thoughts that implied that the shortcoming of the situation was her fault towered in her conscious. Suddenly her door sprung open.  
  
Emma expected Sir George at the door but instead it was her brother, Prince Joe. "Brother what bring you here?" Emma asked already knowing the answer. Joe had been restless like a walking zombie. He had paced around the palace so much Emma couldn't quite figure out why the floor hadn't wasted little by little. Emma sighed in defeat and tried to comfort Joe. "Dear brother it is not your fault, alas it was I who provoked this situation." Joe shook his head despite his lack of energy. "It wasn't you fault, but we have to concentrate on getting her back." Emma beamed at her brother. How she admired him so at that moment, even through his pain, he was deep inside planning a dastardly plan to rescue his beloved. She would try and be strong like him, and fights for what she loved or to be more exact who she loved.  
  
In the palace...  
  
Francoise blinked. Wasn't she just speaking to her grandfather in the palace? It had been so real, too real to be a dream. What she didn't know was that Emma had allowed that conversation by stopping time, and quickly making them regard it as a dream. Francoise felt a dull ache on her head. She found herself laying on a metal table with wires all attached to her. What was happened, who had taken her, but most of all where was Joe?  
  
In the Condor Kingdom Palace...  
  
Emma and Joe talked for more than 3 hours; their conversation had lightened both their hearts. Emma had managed to let Joe smile for once in 10 days. When they were out of earshot of anyone Joe spoke up the question that he had been trying to ask. "Emma, sister I want to know is there anything going on between you know, Sir George and yourself?" Emma cheeks immediately reddened from the question, she found herself in quite the awkward position. "Sir George and I are....well its very difficult....." Emma couldn't say another word because Sir George was passing through them for a moment. It was as if Emma stopped breathing when he passed her, it took her a minute to calm down. This had never happened before, then why now. Perhaps it was the stress the pressure, she didn't know she had to help her brother now.  
  
With the children....  
  
The children had been so sadden by the events that they barely spoke. The cook tried baking them various sorts of cakes, muffins, and bakeries but they wouldn't budge. They only moved when they went to bed each night. It had been more than 10 days so far and everyone was in a severe depression. "Maybe it wasn't meant to be..." Carrie Ann whispered to the others. No one moved, agreed, or disagreed. Something inside Carrie Ann screamed "Yes it was, you believed it was meant to be and you still do." Carrie Ann sighed and whispered to herself. "In a week it's my birthday, and it will be the saddest one yet." Carrie Ann gave another sigh, depressing enough to make the happiest person sadden. "It was meant to be, and it will come out that way..." Carrie Ann said determinedly to the other members of the Petite Matchmakers. For once in more than one week they all nodded and a smiled unfolded on their faces. They would not give up, nothing could stop them. Not the king could stand in their way, not even Scarl would be able to stand to the power they had--the power of genuine hope.  
  
A/N: *sigh, well I wrote this in a calm state of mind and hopefully it goes well. The next chapter will go on when the count reaches 72. It was sort or gloomy and the atmosphere was of rain, and for some reason that gives me tranquility. Thank you all for your support on this story. I would point out some people that especially helped me out in this story, but with me being so forgetful and all I know that I would forget someone. I don't wish to make anyone feel bad if I don't mention them, so I won't acknowledge anyone separately. I will say this though--all of your compliments, reviews, and constructive criticism have helped me develop my style of writing more and more. All of you have created a positive atmosphere for me while writing this story and the others as well. Your determination has inspired me into believing that you guys are truly the new generation of authors if not already. Thank you all truly, for you are the best reviewers anyone could have. Although, I did received a complaint from a certain muse from a writer about not mentioning them in my thanks, and so I will. Thank you to all the muses who inspire us, and special thanks to my muse, which is life itself. 


	11. The plan that was bound to fail

Title: Reigning Memories

Chapter: 11- The plan that was bound to fail

In Condor Kingdom

Emma was furious. How dare the children even think of doing such a thing? Anyone who would be wise would run at the sight of her. Her black hair had been tied into a firm pony tail, and in her brown eyes shone a furious glint that was enough to make anyone petrified. The children had written a note to Sir George telling him that he had a secret admirer, and since she was the only female of age in the kingdom all pointed to her. She marched over to her brother who was about to run when she grabbed him by his shirt. "Where are the children?" Emma asked enraged." It was only a joke meant for amusement of the children thought up by Ralphy. Emma was about to unleash her fury on him, she no longer thought about that fact that he was a mere child. In fact she was thinking about throwing him in the dungeon after beating him up. "Emma sister, this isn't wise...." Joe said as he kept his distance from his sister. He was scared of her and more importantly what she could do. "Joe, if you know what's good for you, _you_ will tell me where they are at." Emma hissed.

Sir George had been strolling along the pathway, still thinking about the prank that the young child had pulled on Emma. He let out a chuckle and stopped when he heard yells from Emma. He found it to him amusement the scene that was being played out before him. Emma was glaring dangerous at the Prince, while Sir George could have sworn that he was trembling. He decided that he best intervene before things got out of hand. "Ah, Princess Emma what are you doing?" Emma's cheeks redden, she let go of Joe's shirt, and straightened out imaginary wrinkles on her navy skirt. "Why hello dear knight, I was just lecturing my brother here." Joe finally understood why Jet liked to tease Francoise and him so much, it seemed like fun. Just that thought brought gloom upon him. "Francoise..." But no one heard him; his words were carried off by the wind.

The children plotted secretly in the basement away from Emma. "Wow Ralphy, you sure got yourself into quite the mess." Tommy commented as he shook his finger at a very stubborn Ralphy. 'But its no fair, you guys helped too, why isn't she angry at you guys!" He exclaimed. "Yeah I'm glad she's not..." Commented Maria. The rest nodded and went back to work.

"The small one has no reason to fear, come Emma will not harm you." The children looked to the mysterious voice that had spoken. There stood a girl who was about Tommy's age. Blonde strands of hair riveted down her shoulders and unto her back. Her brown eyes shimmered in the darkness. "Who are you?" Tommy said more in awe at her looks than asked. "I am Princess Melody of Castillo, cousin of dear Emma." The girl stepped out of the shadows to reveal a beautiful gown with diamonds sewed into it. "Pretty..." Carrie Ann said at the dress. "Yes, very pretty..." Tommy said not commenting on the dress but on Melody. Melody showed no signs or acknowledging his compliment and kept on. "Well let's go, suppers almost ready." The children had so many questions about this new acquaintance, but they keep their mouths hut. Melody saw Emma and waved, Ralphy hid behind her skirt. Emma's face lit up and she ran over to Melody. She embraced her and bowed as accustomed. She shot a glare at Ralphy but quickly hid it from Melody with flashing a smile. Melody walked into the palace with an obtained smile on her face, and then she saw Joe. Emma whispered in her ear; "Sorry cousin he's already taken, that's my brother." Emma didn't want anything messing up their plan. Melody gave Emma an amused smile. She introduced herself to Joe and decided to leave because it was beginning to get late.

Emma in the end forgave Ralphy only if he apologized to Sir George and himself. Sir George wanting to tease Emma a little bit said; "Why would they be apologizing to you, was it you who they were referring in the note?" Joe let out a snicker. He quickly stopped himself; he didn't want to catch Jet's bad habits.

With Jet and June...

June had fallen asleep under the continuing bumps of the carriage. Every once in a while Jet would cover her with his jacket to make sure that she wasn't cold. Her brown hair lay limply over her face, casting a shadow over her eyelids. Jet wanted to speak to June because it was so boring but he wasn't about to deprive her of her sleep. Suddenly as if his wish had been granted June began to stir, she sat up slowly. She let out a small yawn and looked at an amused Jet. She remembered their earlier argument and she turned her head and sniffed. Jet's face was puzzled. He had completely forgotten about it, he was too busy concentrating on June's face, in the entire trip. "What is it, did I do something wrong?" June had to laugh. "Nothing, nothing..." She said as she straightened herself out. She looked at the cloudy skies out the window and shook her head. It was going to rain. The carriage driver stopped for a moment, put on a raincoat, and continued the way home. 

"So what's been going on while I was asleep?" June asked rubbing her eyes. "Nothing much, actually nothing at all." Jet said with his trademark smirk. June sighed and passed her hand through her hair. "This isn't good at all, at the pace were going we'll be there by the time the kingdom is taken over..." June said with an edge of irritation in her voice. Jet nodded and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure that we'll make it somehow." He said with confidence he didn't have. "I hope that you're right...." June said as she smiled at his efforts. "Hey you want to want to eat something?" Jet asked June. "Yeah sure, I'm really hungry for some reason." Jet took out a trunk of food that had been packed from the time that they had stopped in the mall at the village. Several treats and bakeries were laid out on the seat between the two. They ate and ate until neither one of them could fit another bite. "Wow, I'm stuffed..." June said. Jet's mouth was too full to say anything back.

Before they knew it they had both fallen asleep. June's head resting on Jets shoulder. The carriage driver smiled looking at the pair in the back, sound asleep. "What a pair that they make." He said as he chuckled. They were almost there.

In the Condor Kingdom....

The plan had been tripled checked over and over again. They were all set to rescue Francoise from the Kings grip. What they didn't know was that they real king was tied up in a closet, they were really dealing with Scarl, and that June and Jet were heading there to warn them. But would they arrive in time, or will they be captured by Scarl? Stay tuned to the next chapter--Emma's secret Revealed

A/N: Hi guys! I don't know but I just felt like doing the little narrator thing at the end. Well I will say this; this story is almost coming to a close. I don't think that I'll make a sequel for it, but maybe I will if you guys convince me enough ^_~. But anyways my muse has been giving me some great ideas for the next chapter and I can't wait to get started on it.


	12. Emma's secret discovered

_A/N: Enjoy! _

**Title: Reigning Memories**

**Chapter: 12- Emma's secret revealed**

**With Jet and June....**

The morning sun sparkled on June's face as she covered her face with her hands. She awoke with a start to find a sleeping Jet supporting her with his shoulder. She blushed a deep scarlet and quickly composed herself. She tried to neaten out her hair and rubbed her eyes. Jet stirred and also awoke to a start; he quickly looked at a sleepy June. "Good morning sleepy!' He said to June managed to chuckle. "Look whose talking!" June exclaimed with a laugh at a giant red mark on Jet's cheek. She remembered when she had hit him and snickered. Suddenly she remembered the task before them and said; "Are we in the palace lands yet?" Jet took a good look outside and nodded grimly.

Nothing was in smoke; in fact everything was in perfect order. June wondered if she had overreacted, if it was all a joke. She suddenly felt heat rushing to her cheeks; if it was a prank then she would be in deep trouble. To her relief Jet said; "Something doesn't seem right, something is amiss." June felt instant worry overcome her relief. "What do you mean?" June asked Jet with a very disturbed expression. "I don't know, it's just something doesn't seem right." Jet said with a shrug of his shoulders. Secretly though Jet felt worry for his family. His father and his younger brother Ivan were in danger. He fidgeted uncomfortably and looked over at June. She had a very annoyed expression in her face; her brown locks of hair were curled up at the tips. She looked so beautiful to him at that moment, even if she was mad at him. He mentally kicked himself for the comment and looked out the window with a slight blush on his face.

**Meanwhile with the palace guards....**

A dark skin guard looked at a very tall guard uneasily. The princess had been kidnapped, and it had been during their watch shift. "Pyunma, where do you think they took the Princess?" The dark man by the name of Pyunma looked at the other man and shrugged. "Beats me, where do you think Iron Man?" The man who had nicknamed Iron Man shrugged as well and sighed. "No idea, but hopefully nothing has happened to her. Pyunma scoffed. "Yeah right, people don't just kidnapped people, especially princess, to have a cup of tea." He said as he looked around. The Iron man nodded in agreement and didn't say anything more.

**In the Palace Kitchen....**

The palace grand chef was the first one to discover the princesses disappearing. He was going as usual to deliver her breakfast to her when he found her room empty. He looked at the palace entertainer who was besides me. "Well at least they didn't kill her here, right?" The palace chef rolled his eyes and said in response; "This isn't the time to joke around G.B." Great Britain or G.B. for short nodded in reluctant agreement and responded by saying; "Your right Chang, but what else can we do?" The chef took an iron pot and hit him on the head. "Be serious you idiot!" G.B. spent the rest of the morning chasing the chef around the palace.

**In Scarl's lair**

Scarl crackled in a horrifying tone; "My revenge has started!" On the other side of him sat a man with blue eyes and a grim expression. He was a palace guard undercover and he hadn't been successful in finding an opportunity to get to the palace and tell them of the horrible planning of Scarl. He looked on helplessly at the princess who was unconscious in the table. "They won't know what hit them!" Scarl screeched. The undercover soldier nodded and grinned but really he was in dread, Scarl was right, they wouldn't know what hit them.

**In Condor Palace...**

Emma sat silently looking at the stretching sea in front of her. She sighed and hoped for the best. Sir George watched her silently concerned for the princess. "George what do you think will happen?" They were all alone and so they could call each other without their ridiculous titles. "I don't know Emma, I don't know..."

"I'm going..." Emma said after a while. "Impossible! Your powers are at risk!" Sir George exclaimed. Emma nodded but said in determination; "I know but still that what makes me a powerful ally, no?" Sir George shook his head but followed her in whatever she chose anyway. This was going to be a tough battle.

**With Joe and the plan....**

They had arrived at the palace and Emma was already there watching them, waiting in case that they needed assistance in any way. Joe charged with Emma's army into the palace ground. The palace guards stood strong. "What do you wish?" The Iron man asked.

"We come in peace." Joe said as he kneeled down as a sign of loyalty. "We just wish to see Princess Francoise." The guards looked at him grimly and said a little gentler. "You can't see her."

"Why?" Asked Joe. The real king stepped from behind him and said; "Because she has been kidnapped."

Emma gasped silently and George covered her mouth so that they wouldn't hear them. Emma nodded at him and he removed his hand. Telepathically she said; "Kidnapped, but the king is right there. This must be trickery." Just then the king spoke up in a sullen tone. "I'm afraid that I was tied and gagged as someone knocked me out. The next thing I knew there was uproar in the palace about my daughter being kidnapped. Please just save her, I'd give you anything." Joe was about to say that it wasn't necessary when the king said something that made him shut up. "I'll even give you her hand in marriage." Joe nodded in agreement and contained a smiled. "Yes sir your daughter shall be returned to you safely."

Emma smiled from above; "The problem was solved now she just needed to..." Her thought was cut off as she slipped from the rooftop. In order to save herself from instant death she orbed to the ground safely. Everyone stared at her opened mouthed. Finally the king said; "Cease that women, she is a witch!"

A/N: That chapter didn't take a lot of work actually since my muse just couldn't stop blabbing ideas to me; eventually I had to knock it out in order to have some quite time to think.

Well anyways, I hope that all of you liked that chapter. I wonder if this story will end sometimes soon, I didn't expect it to drag out this long, I just know that hopefully if my muse gets it together it will be finished in 2-3 chapters.


	13. The narrow escape

_Thank you all for all the reviews--here is the following chapter_

**Title: Reigning Memories**

**Chapter: 13- The narrow escape**

"Cease that women, she is a witch!" Screamed the king to his shocked guards. Immediately Emma say guards heading from all directions, she didn't know what to do. Sir George acted quickly and grabbed Emma's arm, he led her to a corner in the palace and orbed her back to Condor Kingdom.

"I can't believe it, a witch? My sister is a witch!?" Exclaimed Joe and shaking his head at the same time. "Doesn't that mean that you're a wizard or something?" Asked Carrie Ann poking at the dirt with a small twig that she had found laying around in the dirt. "No, the priest told me that he blessed me when I appeared on his door, the same night." Joe responded in a sullen tone. Carrie Ann didn't know what that had to do with it, but she kept her mouth shut.

**With Jet and June....******

Jet had just been informed of the news at the palace, June standing besides him. "This is impossible!" Jet said as he gritted his teeth. June murmured something like "I just knew we were too late." 

"All is not lost, alas with this knowledge that we have gained we can rescue my daughter more easily. Its just that were dealing with Scarl here...." The king said as he shook his head sadly. "Perhaps this boy that you speak of, the priests ex-apprentice, can help us?" Jet asked hopefully. "Fine then bring them at once!" Boomed the king cheerily with a hope that had been ignited by the new idea by Jet.

Joe was practically shoved in front of the king along with the children. "Fair sir, can you aid us in finding our fair princess?" June was taken back by Jet's politeness and a twinge of jealousy for the princess sprung up in her heart. She didn't know why though. 

"I couldn't do it without my sister, Princess Emma." 

"You mean to tell me that, that witch, is your sister?" The king boomed at poor Joe who was bewildered by the noise level of his voice. "Yes Princess Emma of the condor kingdom, and I am Prince Joe of the Condor Kingdom."

"You're a prince too?!" The king said while wiping the sweat from his brow. "This is too much news for one day..." He murmured and Jet wanted to laugh so badly. June giggled softly. The king cleared his throat and said; "Well this can't be help we will have to call a truce with this noble Prince and his sister the…, ahem...witch. How do we get into contact with her?" Asked the king. Joe suddenly realized that he had no idea how to find his sister. "Um…." Joe began

**In Condor Kingdom...******

"Emma you realize that your magic was just seen, you risked exposure to the magical world!" Emma was shivering, quaking almost. "I know, I'm sorry, I won't do it ever again!" She said as she shook her head franticly, tears escaping her eyes. With being such a powerful witch, most people had forgotten that Emma was just 14; a mere child in her elder's eyes. Sir George didn't know what to do, at the age of 15 he was but a mere teenager as well. He let Emma sob on his shoulder; he had to admit they were both scared. "I'm sorry...I had no idea....I was just so stupid!" Emma said between sobs. Sir George nodded and held her tightly feeling her wracking sobs. In no time they both fell asleep. When they awoke it all seemed like a dream. For a moment they both felt safe in each others arms, and then suddenly the fear hit them like a tidal wave and Emma began to shake, this time a little gentler. "Emma I won't let them take you, I won't...." George whispered to her in her ear. "Please don't go, I don't want to go..." Emma said fearing for both their fates. "It's not all that bad; heck being dead isn't as bad as people think." George said with a shaky laugh. Suddenly Emma remembered that he was dead, and that gave her the courage to say something she never thought that she say. "At least if I do die, I'll be with you..." She whispered barely audible. George looked at her, her eyes glistening with tears of misguidance and fear and then....

 _Authors note: This story has dragged out longer than expected I must admit. _

_Yuki: Hey wait!_

_Authoress: What is it; can't you see that I'm trying to close a chapter?_

_Yuki: How come I'm not in this story?_

_Authoress: This is the 13th chapter Yuki, you notice this now?_

_Yuki: That's not important, what is important is that I'm not in here…_

_Authoress: Yuki…get back into your own story._

_Yuki: Alright… *walks away_

_As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, *looks at Yuki in the corner; please R/R!_


	14. The dastardly rescue

A/N: Here is the next chapter, hope you like it!

Title: Reigning Memories

Chapter 14- The dastardly rescue

The day was beautiful; robins flew together while sparrows welcomed the rising sun. The cool air swished gently amongst the faces that stood outside the palace, ready for battle.

The seagulls flew overhead, warning everyone of the battle that was going to take place. Sir George had returned to the palace announcing that Emma would arrive in the morning. 

Joe was feeling a strange sensation in his stomach, rising within him. A sudden urge to fight, to rescue Francoise. The father never taught him about war and such matters because he believed that war was useless and uncalled for.

Humanity over the ages of course, had proven that wrong. Wars were used to kill and conquer; they were used to spread bloodshed. Unfortunately the human race had long forgotten the peaceful ways and so there was no hope in ever regaining the sense of wars being useless. The second part to this theory is that war is way to prove victory and humanity no matter what, where, and who will always need it. Otherwise there would be no order, whatsoever. Even thought war is a brutal and merciless way to do so, it is the only way humanity can manage. Thus far, this would come to be a war for the ages, to be remembered without a doubt.

Finally a blinding flash of light presented itself on the balcony of the palace. The light soon took the shape of Emma. Emma was ready to fight whoever stood in her way. She was still shaking from the impact that Sir George and herself had had back at the palace. She wavered it off and took her stance, taking her wand in her hand she prepared for battle.

Another light presented itself in the presence of the others. There stood in a glorious outfit that resembled a goddess, the figure of a girl the age of Francoise, perhaps a year younger. "This battle shall change the future considerably; I hope that you all know what." Her voice betrayed her looks, it spoke of great wisdom. The girl floated unto the ground in which the others were standing. "Who are you?" Asked Sir George, uncertain whether the new arrival was friend or foe.

"I am; the figure paused, I am known to your mortals, by the name of Athena." Everyone froze; in their presence they beheld Athena, the praised goddess of wisdom. "Are--are you here to help us?" Joe asked, not certain whether to believe her. "No, this matter does not concern me; it is a mortal's battle. My brother Aries of course, will be beseeching it. I come here in a time of great need for the gods; I come to deliver a message. You see my prince; this is a time of great peril. This battle determines not only the outcome of your beloved, but of humanity itself. If Scarl succeeds than not even the gods shall be safe. His magic will grow stronger every second; he will use Francoise's abilities to his will."

"Francoise's abilities? What are you talking about?" Emma asked while kneeling before Athena. "Ah dear Emma, your magic is nearly at its peak. Francoise is no ordinary princess, you see. The mother of her father which stands at our very presence; Athena pointed to the awe stricken king, was indeed a powerful enchantress. Her powers were sealed in the locket that the princess holds. It originally was supposed to go to thy fair king, but he refused it." Everyone's attention was diverted to the king.

"Alas; everyone looked upon Athena again, that is not his fault. For some in this realm do not confine in magic as others do. I won't keep you any longer, dear heroes. Know this, Prince Joe, your union with Francoise will be one of the greatest in time. You shall both rule magnificently. As for you Emma, your term as queen shall also be glorious, you along with your dear knight." June pinched herself to see if she was dreaming, Jet did the same. Athena looked at the children who were speechless. "Great futures await all of you children, bless it be." With that Athena disappeared as quickly as she had appeared. 

Emma looked at Joe, and came to a decision. "Brother, would you like to speak to Francoise, before we leave?" Joe looked at Emma for a moment, her words sinking in his head. "Can you do that?" Emma nodded and set to work. In no time Joe was in a trance while everyone practiced their plan.

It seemed like an endless vortex of darkness for Joe. He felt dizzy and then all of a sudden there was a bright light. He saw Francoise, she was tied up and had an annoyed look on her face. "Joe, Joe is that you?!" She asked franticly. He nodded and told her all that had happened. "I'm so sorry that I reacted that way, I didn't know that she was your sister." Francoise said, blushing with embarrassment.

"It's okay, don't worry we're coming for you. Wait for me." Francoise nodded and then Joe found himself back on the palace grounds. 

In Scarl's lair

Francoise couldn't believe all that had happened in her absence. Joe was a prince, this had to be a dream. Everything was going to be all right, Francoise convinced herself. 

At that moment Scarl entered her chamber. "Ah dear Princess, it is time."

A/N:  Yes, it's true. I've left you all in another evil cliffhanger. I know that they can very annoying, but I just can't help myself. This chapter took me not to long, I'd have to say. 

GoldenFeatherDragon: Thank you so much for the reviews, you're so kind! Your story is amazing and I can't wait until you continue.

GoldAngel2: Thanks, I usually do original stories. I just became impressed with the way that other authors were able to put the characters in completely different roles so adequately. I decided to give it try and I think that it didn't come out bad, well I hope that it didn't.


	15. Slowly Dying

**Title: Reigning Memories**

**Chapter: 15 - Slowly Dying**

Emma decided that they best split up in group and ride in carriages to New Port Town. The petite matchmakers had been accommodated in one carriage, Jet and June in another, Joe and melody in another, and Emma and Sir George in the last one.

"Carrie Ann, what do you think that the evil guy is doing to Francoise?" Ralphy asked. The only reason that the children were allowed to accompany Joe was because they simply couldn't leave them in the palace. Joe feared for their safety, and after all the king was a little too nervous to take care of children.

"The evil guy is Scarl, and I don't know. It has to be really horrible though. Otherwise we wouldn't have a witch involved though." Answered Tommy grimacing at his own conclusion. Carrie Ann didn't mind that Tommy had answered in her place in fact she was glad, she felt something was going terribly wrong.

**With Melody and Joe**

Melody sat silently starring at Joe at the corner of her eye. She went back to her thoughts. The journey would be long and hard she knew. After all she had foreseen it. Her place in the mission would be kept secret, she had ensured it.

**With Jet and June**

June felt very uncomfortable, how did she caught up in this mess? Something else was troubling her though, not just the princess being in danger. She felt very unconfortable being in the same carriage as Jet. Something caused her to have a terrible feeling in her stomach, something that gave her the creeps. This wouldn't be easy, but she wanted to help. She wanted to help the kingdom but she possesd no magic. She was only the cook's daughter.

"Hey June, you all right?" June turned to look at a worried jet and with a fake laugh she responded, "No nothing, why would you say that?" 

"You turned pale all of a sudden and then you seemed distant."

"It's just the worry for the princess, I'm sure." Said June lying and feeling very guilty about it. It seemed that something was going to happen. What they didn't know though was that it already was happening and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

**In Mount Olympus.....**

"Athena, things are not faring well..." Said Aries sadly as he looked on the rescuing crew. "Yes I know, but there is nothing we can do."

"Sadly enough, there is nothing they will be able to do against Scarl. They are weaklings. "Athena came to look at the Apollo who was in the corner. 

"Do not say such things, brother." Responded Artemis with a grim look on her face.

"Yes you are right Aretemis, but I am actually in anger." Artemis shot Athena a puzzled look. "Anger, what is the mean of that?"

"I am still disgusted that my brother Aries likes to see such warfare."

"Wars is the only way humans can decide who will rule and conquer sister, do not turn your back on the logical."

"I agree with Aries; said Apollo, War is the only way."

Athena and Artemis looked at each other and both said after a pause, "Men."

**Back with the carriages**

"Princess, where will we go from New Port?" Sir George asked a distant Emma. During the ride she hadn't spoken at all. Her silence etched fear in the knight's face. "We will cross Hallow River, and then we should come across Specter Mountain. After that we will decode a secret opening that will lead to Scarl's lair." Emma said in a monotone voice much to Sir George dismay. 

Emma barely had the strength to lift herself; she hid her weakness of course. The reason that she had hesitated to tell her brother of her abilities to communicate with the princess was because it would take up her energy.

Emma felt drowsy and was about to face when she felt a cool hand on her neck. "Princess, you're burning up. Why didn't you tell me?" She recognized the voice as Sir George's and smiled. "It was the communication link; I'll be fine after a little nap..." Emma instantly fell asleep leaning on Sir George's shoulder. 

None of them knew the terrible secret that Emma kept, and if Emma could help it no one would ever know. Emma was slowly but steadily dying.  


	16. Face to Face

_A/N: I leave you to the next chapter… _

Title: Reigning Memories

Chapter: 16 - Face to Face

Emma and Sir George's carriage

It was a dark night and the wind was chilled. The stars to Emma were bits of glitter that had been sprinkled in the sky. Emma's raven hair was flying everywhere, playing with the wind. Emma was relieved that no one had found out about her sickness, she thanked god for it.  At the moment though, no matter her pain, she was focused on rescuing her brother's beloved. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out in pain. Blood slipped through her fingers that she was using to cover her mouth in order that Sir George would not see. Unfortunately she did not succeed. "Princess!" Sir George rushed to her side and took her hand which was covered in blood. "A spell gone awry, do not worry. It's just a little bit of blood." Sir George was not convinced but agreed and did not mention it again.

Joe and Melody's carriage

Joe was fidgeting all throughout the ride. Melody watched as her eyes flickered with amusement. She sensed a disturbance and looked back, alarmed. She sensed Emma's pain and gritted her teeth. The only reason that she was allowed to come was if she kept Emma's secret, which she had discovered previously. "Are you all right?" Melody turned to see the alarmed eyes of the prince. "Nothing is wrong, be at peace. Nothing but a minor setback..." Melody whispered off the last part. She hated seeing Emma through such pain. If only she could help her, she would do anything. Emma was her cousin, the person who helped her though her powers. Of course Melody role as the sorceress of the family was tough, but Emma made it a lot easier. If only she could use her magic to help her. And yet she couldn't, she could only foretell the future.

Back at the palace

King Gilmore watched anxiously at the sky. He watched his son, the current king, pace back and forth. His little ballerina was in danger, and he was the last one to know. The thought infuriated him but he decided that anger would not help him. He tried to sit down and failed miserably. "What have you gotten yourself into, my little ballerina?"

In the carriage of Jet and June

June worried for her father back home. She sent a message through Chang, another cook, to her father. Chang was her father's best friend and June trusted him dearly. It seemed though, no amount of faith or trust could put June's mind at peace. June looked to her right at a very impatient Jet. "Keep still, you're going to tire yourself before we get there." Jet nodded but kept fidgeting. "However, I can't keep still. It's impossible." Jet answered back peering at June.  June nodded and sighed. "After this is over, I won't ever go out for another adventure outside the palace..." Jet said sarcastically. June however, was saddened by his statement. After all this was over, she'd probably never see him again. Something about that bothered her, but she couldn't decipher quite what it was.

"Do you think we'll ever cross paths again?" June whispered. Jet didn't answer.

They had finally arrived to New Port Town. Joe walked outside of his carriage helping Melody up. He was greeted by the cold wind and the feeling of desertion. The town resembled to the town in which he had grown up with the priest. The pain hit him and rushed the air out of him. Melody looked at him her face horror stricken, it was happening. The link between brother and sister was transmitting the pain from Emma to Joe. Melody rushed to Emma who was crouching because of the pain, Sir George looked terrified. "We have to get her to a doctor immediately!" Sir George said. Suddenly it hit everyone what was happened. "No doctor can save her now... Only Francoise can." Melody said tears warming her cold cheeks. "Then we must hurry!" Joe said the pain calming down. Sir George carried Emma to their carriage. "We can't afford to stop for the night, by morning she may be dead." Melody said to everyone and in so knocking them out of their shock. Everyone set to action. 

They crossed Hallow River and managed to survive Specter Mountain, encountering some specters of course. Joe stood in front of Scarl's lair. Melody quickly worked the code that she had seen in her vision. Everyone just stood their, still shocked that they had made it this far. 

From where he was standing, Joe could see Scarl. Before he could say anything an evil and maniacal voice boomed out and said; "Alas we met prince, come to save poor little Francoise? You'll have to go through me. Are you ready?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: *tries to get out of the countless objects that have been thrown on top of her. Whew! I didn't think you guy's hated cliffies so much! Speaking of them, here I leave you with another one. 

I want to say I am so sorry. I am so embarrassed right now. I reread the 15th chapter that I posted up and I found so many mistakes that I was overwhelmed. I didn't bother to spell check it, and so I'm really sorry. You guys only deserve the best of the best and that was definitely not my best. I'm really sorry; will you guys ever forgive me?

To make it up, the next chapter will be all about the fight between Scarl and Joe. There will be an Epilogue to this story but not a sequel. Sorry guys, but I think until I can finish my other stories, I won't start on another one. Maybe after I'm done with "Dear Diary", "After the clock strikes midnight", and My Swan Princess, I may think about a squeal. Thanks a lot for the reviews everyone. It means a lot to me. ^_~

~Sorrowful~ 


	17. The trump card

A/N: (This is it, the big battle! This chapter was so fun to write, and I hope it's just as enjoyable to read. )

Title: Reigning Memories

Chapter: 17- Trump Card

            Seconds seemed minutes, and minutes seemed hours for everyone. To come face to face with Scarl was overwhelming to Joe, anger rising within him. All this compassion and mercy completely disappeared. The glint in his eyes was frightening even to a barely conscious Emma. Jet's fist was red from holding it so tightly. June was trembling behind Jet. The petite matchmakers realized that no one was kidding when they had said that this was going to be a dangerous encounter. They hid behind a boulder, which concealed them. Francoise; now trembling, rushed over to Joe. Joe hugged her as if she was going to disappear any moment. He whispered in her ear to heal Emma. Francoise didn't know what he meant but rushed over to the fallen princess anyway. She was really burning up now, sweat dripping from her forehead.

            "What am I supposed to do?" Francoise asked to a frantic Sir George. "Use your powers, of course!" Francoise didn't understand anything that was going on. "What powers?" Sir George rushed over to Joe and whispered to him, "You'll have to fill her in the details, I'll distract Scarl. Hurry, for the sake of your sister and the world!" Joe nodded and ran over to Francoise. Scarl laughed again, but Sir George could tell that he too was stalling. "Something isn't right..." He said, but his words were carried off by the wind. No one heard him, his assumption being correct.

            "Well, well, I don't know what to say. I thought that you would at least have the decency of fighting for Francoise on your own, boy." Jet grimaced, he too sensed something wrong. "Look whose talking about honor, you don't know the least bit about it!" Sir George charged with all his might at Scarl. He missed and quickly dodged a blow from Scarl of electricity. "Ah yes, my staff has arrived." Scarl held a black staff, evil coming from every corner. "That's it! He was stalling for his staff; his magic is still not complete!" Sir George shouted to the others. Scarl smile vanished and he said in a much more cruel voice; "So you've figured it out. It won't do you any good, after all in a few seconds both of your little princesses will be dead."

            "Never!" Joe yelled as his eyes no longer held an amber calmness over them, they were now a blood red. He charged at Scarl with inhuman speed, knocking him off balance with a punch of his right hand. Scarl staggered a bit more and then regained his balance, with anger almost matching Joe's. "So you are a wizard, boy. How could I have not expected it?" Joe was knocked off balance by his statement and received a blow to his stomach by Scarl. "So easy to distract, aren't we?" Joe staggered up again and put his finger against his cheek. As he suspected it, blood covered it. He frowned and was ready to begin his assault once more. In a blur, before Joe could register what was happening, Scarl was back on the floor. Jet was standing besides Joe, grinning with a playful smile. "Can't expect to get all the credit, huh?" Joe managed to smile, he was sure that they could win. They just had too.

            Melody was standing besides Francoise, trying to awaken her powers. The task proved difficult but at last they were successful. Melody sighed in exhaustion and said barely audible, "Now heal her, the rest if up to Emma and her brother." Francoise nodded and concentrated on healing Emma's wounds. In the blink of an eye, they were gone. Francoise smiled and looked back on the battle. She saw how hard Joe had been hit and before Melody could cover her mouth she yelled, "Joe!" Scarl looked back and disappeared. Francoise didn't have time to react, Scarl was already behind her. He had a knife, gripped in his right hand. Before Francoise could give a proper scream, the knife was headed straight towards her.

            It all happened so fast, Emma had intercepted the blow. She was know crouching, her face red, and the knife stuck at her side. Sir George rushed towards her and she whispered some words to him. Just as Francoise had done, Sir George had healed Emma and he held the knife covered in blood in his hand. Emma murmured thanks and stood up. "Quite the sneaky villain, aren't we?" Emma said in a mocking voice at Scarl. "You dare mock me, girl!" Emma sighed and said with a strange glint in her eye. "No, I mock you." Scarl was furious. Emma launched a punch at him while he was still in shock and Scarl lost his balance. Jet bombarded him with punches and kicks. "I usually don't kick em' when they're down, but I guess your an exception." He said to Scarl with a mischievous smile. June thanked god that he was alright, and smiled at him. 

            Everything was going to plan, and then something went terribly wrong. In a blur, Scarl had Carrie Ann held in his arm, his staff next to her head, lit with fire. Francoise gasped, Joe gritted his teeth, and Emma was nowhere to be seen. 

            "Where is Emma?" Francoise cried out. Everyone was in confusion on her sudden outburst, including Scarl. He quickly regained his composure and launched a fire ball at Joe. It was headed straight at him and suddenly it disappeared. It didn't make sense; no one knew what was going on. Then out of nowhere, in the middle of the battle field, stood Emma and Athena. "I brought some help!" She yelled out. Athena grabbed Scarl's staff from him as well as Carrie Ann. She then built a force field around herself, the petite matchmakers, June, and Francoise. "Thanks, thank you for everything." Emma whispered to Athena. Athena nodded and strengthened the force field.

            Scarl tried to fight of Jet and Joe but he just couldn't keep up with the countless assaults that were heading right towards him. Before he knew it Jet had him from behind. Jet restrained Scarl and yelled out to Joe, "Do it now, hurry up!" Joe didn't waste a second; he took the sword from Sir George and plunged it straight into Scarl.

A/N: Whew! Finally, I'm done with this chapter! I really can't find the words to express my gratitude for all the reviews that I have received. I honestly didn't expect to get more than 30 reviews on this story, you guys really surprised me. Thanks a lot. I will post up the next chapter either tomorrow or the next day. I'll try my hardest to have it up by tomorrow though. R/R!


	18. The end

A/N: Here it is folks, the last chapter. Enjoy!

Title: Reigning Memories

Chapter: 18 - An end to all ends

Joe had been waiting for so long to settle the score with Scarl and in an instance it was all over.

Smoke surrounded the Scarl, a bloodlike liquid pouring from the gash that led through his stomach. Francoise ran to Joe immediately, snapping him out of his shock. They embraced each other for a moment. Emma sighed and thanked Athena for her kind help. The petite matchmakers cheered in jovial union. "We did it!" Carrie Ann shouted. Emma turned to see that Scarl had disappeared. "I am afraid not, Scarl ran from his death. We shall have to be more careful now; killing Scarl would not have to that easy. I should have known that, pardon me, I was foolish." Emma lowered her head in shame; after all she was supposed to be the elite witch, the best. "Don't think that of yourself Princess Emma, after all it was you whom helped us defeat Scarl." Commented Sir George. A slight blush formed itself on Emma's rosy cheeks and she responded, "Thank you, for your support."

Francoise and Joe made their way to the edge of the mountain, the view breathtaking. "Thank you for rescuing me Prince Joe." Francoise curtsied and smiled at Joe. Joe grinned and said, "So I guess I'm a prince now." 

"Yes you are, welcome into the world of royalty." Francoise responded sarcastically while giggling. "Prince, Princess!" Both heard the voice of Emma calling them and so reluctantly they made their way back to the others. Emma cleared her throat and began to say in a serene voice, "I will send everyone to their homes now, only my brother and Francoise will be sent to her palace."

The petite matchmakers were sent all back to the village to tell their parents that they were going to live in the palace until they could build them new houses. They were all elated to do so, and tried not to cry when they said goodbye. They knew they would not see any of the others for a time.

June was trying to contain herself from crying because she knew this was the last time that she would ever see Jet. "Oh, June how would you like to be a lady in waiting for me?" Francoise asked, giving her a wink. A smile formed itself on June's face, "I'd love to, thanks." Francoise smiled knowing her affections for Jet.

"Any time that you need some help on your magic, just visit me at Condor Palace." Emma said while waving goodbye, a small tear forming in her eye. "I will, don't worry." 

***** At Condor Palace *****

Emma twirled of happiness in her nightgown, prancing in her room. "This is great, Scarl wont come and threaten the kingdom for a while."  She smiled as she looked out the window. Her raven black hair hanging to her feet. She twirled once more, unaware of the pair of eyes that were watching her. 

"Dancing are we?" Emma turned around to see Sir George watching her. She didn't flinch, instead she smiled and nodded. "The defeat of Scarl is good news, no?" Sir George nodded and made his way to the window.

"New beginnings are unfolding everywhere." 

"It's true, I'm so happy for them, for all of them." Sir George nodded and put his arms around Emma. "Someday...." Emma nodded and they watched the skies. 

******* Palace*******

"So where do we go from here?" Francoise asked Joe, sheepishly. They were now at her palace, in the garden in which they had met. The roses were now in full bloom and other flowers grew as well.

"This place it's beautiful." Francoise said, blushing at the same time. She picked up a strange and yet beautiful flower that Joe had never seen before. These are called, "Faiths". I wear a perfume that made from it. Legend says that if you smell the scent, you fall in love with whomevers wearing it." 

"I already have..." Was the response of Joe, causing a silence. 

Nothing stirred, nothing moved. It was as if time stopped along with them. "Francoise..."

"Yes..." Francoise said not meeting his eyes. "I need to ask you something."

"Yes, what is it?" Joe fidgeted for a moment and then kneeled down in front of her.

"Will you marry me?"

A/N: Finally! I'm finally done with this story. 

*Fans chanting for a sequel

Sorry guys, my minds made up. There will be no sequel, but there is an epilogue and an author's note after this. Well now I'm going to concentrate on Dear Diary and My Swan Princess. Bye everyone!


	19. Epilouge

Epilogue  ***

Dear Grandfather,

            As I write this, I am looking outside the palace windows. The sky is filled with an air of hope and excitement. The whole kingdom is in merriment for reasons that I will explain later on. Things have changed so much here, grandfather. For example, I have a new assistant, her name is June and she is of great help. Joe has also taken father's advisor, Jet. They seem to get along quite fine besides the few quarrels that they have now and then, but I think they care more deeply about each other than they let on. The petite matchmakers are now in their new homes in the palace along with their families whom I had the pleasure to meet. I will make sure that no one in this kingdom will forget their brave deeds as long as I live. I am truly happy here but I miss you so much, sometimes I'd give anything to have you here.

            Palace life has been difficult since you left, grandfather. Father has taken a trip to Romania in search of his inner self recommended by Princess Emma herself. She quotes; "I think that it would do him much better to get away from this place." I heard her whisper that she rather have him stay away. I suppose that she really dislikes father for his cowardice during my kidnapping. Sometimes I do not blame her, I cannot say otherwise. Forgive me but father was never fond or close to me in my opinion.

            On to happier news, Scarl has not made another appearance here on palace ground or in the whole kingdom for that matter. His wand has also been retrieved and so we assume and hope that peace is reestablished for a while. I understand you want to explore the world and study nature but I hope that you come home soon to the palace. I must be going after all I am very busy. In fact I can't remember ever not being busy since you left.

            I am sorry to say that unfortunately I must cut this letter short. It is much to my dismay because we do not get to speak often. I must go now and continue planning for the arrival of the first heir to the throne.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    You're little ballerina,

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            Queen Francoise

A/N: I hope that you guys like the epilogue of this tale. I know it's been an irritating long wait for it, but I changed it so much I just didn't know what version to put up. Thank you so much for the support everyone, you're all truly the best. Here comes my long page of thanks for those who reviewed; 

Those who encourage and inspired me every step of the way;

**GoldAngel2: You have been an immense help to me on all of my stories. You've encouraged me to improve my writing so much I really do owe you all of my stories to you. Thank you so much, you are truly a writer with talent beyond expression of words.******

**LilRoseAngel: You have been so kind to me during the term of our friendship and I thank you so much. I am in debt to you for contributing such immense talent to this site. Thank you for everything; you don't know what it means to me.**

**Wolfwood: I would like to thank you so much but alas I only have so much space. You have been encouraging me throughout all my stories. Your reviews are truly uplifting.**

**Chibi**** Binasu-chan: You're such a big help to me, you're reviews mean a ton to me. I can't thank you anymore.**

Serene Faerie: You're another person who has always been reviewing through all of my stories. You guys are all great, thanks!

**Gohan****-Chan: Thanks for encouraging me to write and update faster, it paid off!**

**Rainy-days13: I'm sorry about the sequel but thanks for the support anyway.**

**WaterKairi****: Thanks for complimenting me on my stories, you're really nice. **

**MagicianCyborg****: You've been a great help to me always. Your compliments to me are endless, thanks!**

**Robowana99: Thanks for your ominous reviews!**

**The girl monk: Thanks for your compliments. Your stories are great too!**

**Battousia-crazy64: I'm glad you think my stories are dramatic. It helps enhance the plot.**

**Crazy buttafly: Yes, I do tend to make a lot of cliffhangers. I guess it's becoming a habit.**

I can't thank each and every one of you enough; I hope that this will do.

~Sorrowful~


End file.
